


dare to disturb

by Hymn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: FIX IT FIC DAMN IT, Fix-it fic, M/M, au of kh2, kh2 spoilers, let me know if anything should be tagged for, pre-relationship sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: One instant in time goes a little differently.





	dare to disturb

**Author's Note:**

> for kh_drabble, prompt: time
> 
> _in a minute there is time for decisions and revisions_

Axel turns to go, because while he might have some regrets, this isn’t one of them. He stops, though, before he can even take two cocky steps forward, because there’s a fist in his black robe. It halts him in his tracks – not because of its strength, but because it is _Roxas’ Other_ that grasps at him.

Despite the steps he’d danced earlier, Axel cannot deny him. One word from Roxas, and it wouldn’t have mattered what orders he was given; but Axel never could make it easy, and Roxas never did know how to unbend, and that, at least, is a regret better left forgotten. 

He twists backward, eyebrow arching, words sharp and angular, flash-fire bright. “What, don’t think I can do it?” Because Axel can and will; can’t think of any better time than now, in fact, and fully intends to go with a bang as soon as the kid lets go. 

Why should he wait, after all? Organization XIII is finished, and Axel would rather die by his own hands than any other’s. Helping Roxas is, of course, a bonus.

And it _is_ Roxas that he is helping, not Sora, though he makes something that Axel’s been told countless times isn’t a heart skip a troubled beat. Just like before, but Axel knows better than to live in the past. 

The kid’s speaking, and though Axel’s never been too fond of listening, he tries anyway. What he hears, surprises him.

“No, I know you can. And that’s the problem!”

A lie of course, because this Somebody doesn’t really know anything; a fact that would have almost been enough to make Axel hate him, once. Because even if a Nobody doesn’t deserve to exist, it never stopped Axel wishing that Roxas did, instead of Sora. 

Except: there’s angry determination in those radioactive, blue eyes, something fiercely, cuttingly familiar. Axel almost expects brunet to fade to blonde, and his tongue gets trapped behind the words he can’t speak. 

The kid says, “Don’t”, and it’s a strange double echo, of Sora’s bleeding heart and Roxas’ ice; half-plead, half-command. “ _Don’t_. We won’t let you.”

For a moment Axel stares; then he laughs, feeling both broken and whole, because – _typical, Roxas; so greedy_ – things aren’t quite how he imagined. “And what,” he snickers, “are you going to do about it?” He’s grinning so fierce it hurts, and he’s feeling more dangerous than he ever has before. But then, hope is like that, isn’t it? So he remembers, at least. 

The Dusks slither closer, and he’s jittery and unsure and feeling absolutely fabulous – like anything can happen. “Admit it,” he says, slyly, “You need me to. You’ll never make it out of this alive, other wise.”

He says it because he’s no longer made for hope, and he’s still willing to do anything for Roxas, though he would rather die like this: in a firestorm, laughing all the way. He says it because Roxas never would admit to it, and Axel can’t help but _want_.

Something in the kid’s face changes, and then it’s Roxas speaking, “Your death is mine, and I say no.” And then it’s Sora again. “We’ll find another way. We’ll both make it, I promise. Just, whatever it is - whatever he’s so set against – don’t. I- we’d _miss_ you.”

And that’s it. 

Axel’s done for; because, maybe, in his best – or worst – moments, he could have denied Roxas this; been strong enough, at least, to keep his one and only friend safe. But here, faced with them both? 

Axel laughs again, though it hurts, and finds another way.


End file.
